


As Warm as Laughter

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: Little Snippets of Family [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, happy late bday akko, i really need to name their kid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Snuggled up with her wife and daughter under the stars, Akko doesn’t think anything could ever top this birthday.





	As Warm as Laughter

The skies were a beautiful array of oranges, pinks and reds, the evening sun dipping far down into the horizon, sinking away to give the stars the sky once more. Diana smiled as she watched Akko and their daughter cuddle on the outdoor lounge suite, an alarming amount of blankets covering the both of them.

“It’s to keep warm!” Their little girl exclaimed when she noticed the confused look on her mother’s face.

“Yeah!” Akko joined in, her arm already lifting so Diana could slide in and snuggle against her side. “It’s to keep warm. Don’t want us getting like,  _frostbite_ or something!”

“Akko dear, we won’t get frostbite.”

“But Diana~...”

“You’re silly mummy!”

Akko and Diana looked down to their daughter, who was currently sitting in Akko’s lap with her head tilted up, her big red eyes shining in the starlight as the sun drifted lower, allowing the darkness to seep through.

Akko gasped, pretending to be offended. “I am _so not silly_.”

“Yes you are.”

Akko turned quickly to look at her wife, her face completely serious.

“Wha-  _Diana!_ ”

Diana could only keep up her facade for so long before she cracked, a large smile breaking across her face as she laughed, freely and happily. Akko and their daughter soon joined in, their laughter sounding out all around them, just as warm and comforting as the blanket wrapped around their shoulders.

“O-oh Akko. I love you so much darling.”

“I love you as well mummy!”

Akko wiped away a stray tear as her laughter died down, her heart clenching at the words. She looked between her daughter and Diana, the most love filled daze in her eyes and her smile growing softer by the second.

“I love you too. _Both of you_. This has been such a wonderful birthday. Thank you.”

Diana and their little girl moved in closer to Akko, holding her tight and Akko sighed, completely content as she felt Diana nuzzle into her neck.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random little thought i had. Honestly, i have no idea where this came from aha. I know it’s a little late for it to be for Akko’s bday, but ya’know, whatever XD.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this cute lil drabble! As always, please feel free to drop a kudos and/or comment. Love you all! x


End file.
